


Not That Kind of Swing - Edit

by PixieReedus, Rickyl_edits, YeyaGrimes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: And we need to come back, Good things happen when you take a break, M/M, Smut, Swing, This OS needed an edit, This shit is sexy as hell!!, We are back!!, daryl dixon - Freeform, rick grimes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 21:37:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11067630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieReedus/pseuds/PixieReedus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickyl_edits/pseuds/Rickyl_edits, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeyaGrimes/pseuds/YeyaGrimes
Summary: Edit based on the fic Not That Kind of Swing by MaroonCamaro.





	Not That Kind of Swing - Edit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaroonCamaro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaroonCamaro/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Not That Kind of Swing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10986294) by [MaroonCamaro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaroonCamaro/pseuds/MaroonCamaro). 



> Our dear followers: we're so SO SO sorry for the break!!  
> I have a good explanation for this.  
> you'll see, I read all the complete fics everyone posted, I read everyday, all day and various fics per day, so, when I was reading and looking for photos to make edits, I got lost on the descriptions and I look for things that no one described and my mind made up just bec I can.
> 
> So, I took my time, read everything I had to and then search for the photos.  
> And this one was the one who inspired me first... 
> 
> If you are still there, thanks for waiting and we hope you'll like this one.  
> Pixie wanted to do edits weeks ago, I was a little lost back then too, so I made her do fluffy things for our instagram account. (Go check it!! http://instagram.com/rickyl_edits)
> 
> Enjoy!!

**A little something for this edit:**

 

 

 

 

 

> Letting go of Rick, Daryl walked around the tightly wound body, fingers trailing along until he got to Rick’s head. Leaning in, he whispered in Rick’s ear, “It’s almost time for the meeting.”
> 
> Rick whined through the gag.
> 
> “Now, we can do one of two things,” Daryl told him, “I can undo ya, get you out of here and you can hurry up and get dressed and hope we aren’t late, or…” Daryl reached down and tweaked one of Rick’s nipples until Rick’s body bowed up into the sensation, “I can leave you here, go to the meeting and tell them you ain’t gonna be there and we’ll reschedule.”
> 
> Rick turned his head towards Daryl’s voice, listening.
> 
> “Once I get rid of ‘em, I’ll come back here and we can finish what we started. What do you think?” He waited for an answer, but then remembered Rick couldn’t actually talk with the gag in his mouth and Daryl didn’t really want to take it out. “Snap your fingers twice if you want me to let you out, or just once if you’re gonna be a good boy and wait for me.”
> 
> A chickadee called outside the window, it’s four note song giving it away as a Carolina. The song repeated three times before Rick finally snapped his fingers. Daryl waited, but Rick’s hand went slack and he didn’t snap them again.
> 
> “I was hoping you’d say that,” Daryl grunted. 
> 
> He ran a finger along the edge of Rick’s jaw and pulled the gag away enough so that he could kiss those pouty lips he loved so much. Rick kissed back, pushing against Daryl’s mouth - giving more than he was taking.
> 
> Daryl pulled away, but before he could put the gag back, Rick whispered, “Hurry back.”
> 
> “I’ll do my best,” Daryl promised before putting the red foam ball between Rick’s teeth again.
> 
> He stepped back and took another long look. Rick was beautiful like this and it would probably be the only time they’d have this much time to play. They both knew it was a gamble, the world could tilt on its axis at any moment and everything could blow up in their faces. With that in mind, Daryl loosened up the bandana tied around Rick’s right hand.
> 
> “Only for emergencies,” he instructed Rick. “Don’t wanna see your hand around your dick or nothin’ when I get back. Understand?”
> 
> Rick nodded his head.
> 
> “Good,” after one last lingering look and a palm to his aching crotch, Daryl opened the door and hurried down the steps. He had a meeting to cancel.

* * *

 

 

 _ **ATTENTION!!!**_ For those of you who couldn't see the edit, you can find it here: <https://flic.kr/p/XarGzj>

**Author's Note:**

> We hate you Ao3...
> 
> Follow us on Instagram!! We post every weekend!!
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/rickyl_edits/


End file.
